Unconventional
by xthegirl-withthebooksx
Summary: A Ron/Hermione romance. T for possible language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**A little ficlet for RonxHermione fans. Dedicated to my gorgeous friend Amy who requested this pairing!**

He'd matured a lot since Hogwarts. He wasn't quite so bad-tempered or jealous, and the best part; we finally got around all the tension and admitted our feelings to each other.

~ FLASHBACK ~

_It was just under a week after the final battle in which Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. We were all at the Burrow; Fred's funeral had taken place earlier in the day and Ron, Harry and Ginny had gone for a walk. Considering Harry was practically family to the Weasleys, having asked Ginny to marry him the day after the battle, I felt like an outsider most of the time and spent most my days in Ginny's bedroom while the others were out._

_To my surprise Harry and Ginny returned without Ron and Ginny's face was completely void of any expression._

_I couldn't read a single emotion as she said, "Mione, Ron's not talking to us. Reckon you can get him to open up? He's down by the creek." _

_I was shocked to say the least; he'd been so open all week and now he wouldn't talk? I looked to Harry for clarification. Behind his attempt at an expressionless face his eyes were dancing with an extra dose of happiness. But what could be making him more excited than his engagement to Ginny?_

_Still feeling confused I headed down to the creek. It was a warm summer's day and when I arrived Ron was laying on his back with his hands behind his back, in the shade of a huge Beech tree. _

_As I got closer he sat up smiling, seeming perfectly fine and called out, "Hey Mione."_

"_Hey Ron," I said hesitantly, sitting down beside him, "What's the problem? Gin said you weren't talking."_

"_I'm fine Mione," he said._

_I was really confused now so I just sat there beside him watching the calm ripples of the water. I hadn't been sitting down long when he reached over and grabbed my hand pulling me up off the ground._

"_Come for a walk?" he asked._

"_Sure," I said, still wondering what was going on._

_We walked for a while, the whole time our hands still joined; a new experience, but a nice one. Since our spur of the moment kiss during the battle I'd been wondering whether it was just impulsive or if there was something more. I loved him, I knew I did, but I wasn't sure of his feelings._

_When we reached the Oak tree near the edge of the Weasley's property, he stopped and turned to face me. _

"_Mione," he said quietly, almost nervously, "I know I'm not being very traditional about this." His voice was clearer now, more confident. "Traditionally," he continued, "I should've spoken to your parents, but they're still in Australia, and well, we probably would've dated for a year or two."_

_As he got down on one knee I think I went into shock. It was unexpected at the very least._

"_Hermione Granger," he said, "I love you more than anything in the world. Its taken me long enough to realise, years of being a big-headed git, but I've realised exactly how much you mean to me. You were the only person who could keep me going when times got rough, the only one who ever really got through to me when I was being an arse and I have to ask. Hermione Granger, will you do the immense happiness and honour of being my wife? Mione, will you marry me?"_

_I was stunned. It was the most profound, meaningful thing Ron had ever said to me and traditionally, I probably would've had a speech to give in return. But we were anything but traditional. So I was very un-Hermione-ish in my reaction as I wrapped my arms around his neck and lent down to kiss him passionately. After quite an intense snog, I pulled back, resting my forehead atop his._

"_Yes Ron," I said, smiling widely, "I will marry you. I love you too."_

_He smiled back impishly. "Are you sure Mione? After all, you still haven't seen the ring." He said pulling out a box from his back pocket._

_I was awestruck as he slipped the ring on my finger. It was perfect; a medium sized diamond flanked by two smaller sapphires on either side. I thought it was absolutely perfect that he'd remembered my birthstone as well._

_I kissed him, gently this time. "Come on Ron, let's go and tell the others," I said, smiling the entire time._

~ END FLASHBACK ~

That was just over two years ago. In the meantime we'd celebrated Harry and Ginny's wedding and the birth of Bill and Fleur's beautiful daughter, Victorie, and I restored my parent's memories and brought them back from Australia. Now it was my turn to celebrate.

Adjusting my hairpiece I smiled. That was as good as it was going to get. I had a simple wedding gown. Strapless, floor-length with a small train, it was simple yet elegant; it was perfect. As I slowly rotated give myself a final once-over, the sapphire sash glinted in the mirrors reflection at the same time a knock on the door startled me.

"Come in," I called shakily.

Harry entered. "Wow Mione," he said softly, "You look, absolutely breathtaking. Ron… well he's going to be blown away at bare minimum."

"Thanks Harry," I said, almost as softly, reaching out for a hug. We embraced quickly but gently. As we pulled away Ginny walked in, seeming slightly out-of-breath. "Harry," she said, "Babe, as much as I love you, you need to get your arse down to the ceremony now, preferably _before _Ron loses it completely. And Mione dear, you need to get down there soon too sweetie."

"Alright baby, I'm going," said Harry as he exited with a swift kiss on the cheek for each of us. "Oh and Mione," he said, doubling back, "Stop worrying, everything will be perfectly fine."

I still had no idea how he always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, but now was the time to mulling over that.

I took a deep breath. "Come on Ginny, let's go. I can't be late for my own wedding now, can I?"

Ginny walked down the aisle first as my maid of honour, closely followed by Luna, both of them in their periwinkle blue, bridesmaid dresses. Then it was my turn.

As I linked my arm through my fathers, I smiled. "Come on Daddy, it's our turn now."

He smiled back. "Always wanting to just get it done aren't you Miya," he said using my old childhood nick-name, "Come on girl, no need for nerves now."

Beaming, we began the walk down the aisle, and as I locked eyes with my fiancé I realised something. As long as I had Ron by my side, I could wait for anything.

~finished~

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**xxBlacksxxDaughterxx**


End file.
